Squig Whiskers
Whiskers Squig(VWF118) was born in the Whiskers group on February 1, 2007. Her mother was Petra and her father was an unknown rover. Her litter-mates were her three sister Burdock(VWF115), Amira(VWF117) and Chiriqui(VWF119) four brothers Rufus(VWM120), Murray(VWM122), Etosha(VWM121), and Rhogan Josh(VWM117). All eight pups survived being the Whiskers numbers over fifthy members strong. The Whiskers were being led by the new dominant female Rocket Dog. The eight pups brought the groups numbers up to fourth-seven. The group had to forage over a large area during th dry winter mounts. A month after the pups were born and they started foraging the group accidently split. The smaller splinter group got seperated from the Whiskers. The two groups never re-united. Squig, Murray, Etosha, Rufus and Chiriqui were in the splinter. All the adult males and Rufus rejoined the Whiskers howerever. Squig only saw her sister Amira and brothers Rufus and Rhogan Josh in group encounthers with the Whiskers. Aztecs The group was then called the Aztecs. After a month several meerkats returned to the Whiskers leaving the Aztecs low in numbers, now only consisting of eight members. Burdock joined the Aztecs group some time later. Monkulus took the position of dominant female of the group in June 2007. In September 2007, a Young Ones rover named Homestar Runner joined the Aztecs and took male dominance. His reign was short lived. By October 2007, A group of Whiskers males emigrated into the group kicking Homestar Runner out of the Atzecs. The males were Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco. Zaphod took dominant male position after Homstar Runner left the group. Ningaloo rejoined the Whiskers in an encoutner. Squig was evicted with her sister and aunts by Monkulus but they all get back into the group. In January 2008, Squig and Burdock aborted their litters. In February 2008 Monkulus evicted Squig's aunts who then left the group. Squig and Burdock then became the oldest females in the group. In January 2009, Monkulus and Squig were pregnant. but in February, Squig lost her litter. Squig was seen mating with her cousin Jason Bourne of the Baobab however Squig aborted this litter. In August, Squig was evicted along with Burdock, Mimi, Lola and Chin Chin. They met up with some Frisky males. Zebra The splinter group was called the Zebra Mob. The eldest meerkats competed for dominance, Phoenix became the dominant female. Burdock ousted Squig and became the dominant female. Squig helped out with babysitting became Lola gave birth to a litter, however she was the most likely to be evicted. In December Squig was evicted with Mimi, Lola and Chin Chin and they left the group. Enigma The evicted females met up with some Baobab males and formed a new group called the Enigma Mob. Squig was the oldest female by three years, so she easilly became the dominant female. The eldest males competed for dominance but Jason Bounre became the dominant male. Squig became pregnant and gave birth on March 9, 2010 to Julian, Sobo, Pialo and Tegan. Since she was the dominant female, her pups now were more likely to survived and not be killed by other females. On August 12, 2010 Squig gave birth to Greg, Rowley, Rodrick, Susan, Frank and Manny. In Setpember 2011 Scorpion King overthew Jason Bourne and became the new dominant male. On December 10, 2011 Squig gave birth to Shiny, Toy and Guns. Sqiug's cousin Chin Chin gave birth to VMYP014, VMYP015, VMYP016 and VMYP017 on April 18, 2012. Squig became pregnant again and evicted the eldest females from the group. Squig is still the dominant female of the Enigma today. Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Zebra Mob Enigma Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Zebra meerkats Category:Enigma meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats